


Screw Him

by xReaper666x



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Warnings: smut, unprotected sex (be safe everybody), swearing, 18+Requested: Yes - Could do a threesome smut with Steve and Javier? I feel like there’s none of those to read
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Original Character(s), Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/You, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Kudos: 31





	1. Screw Him - pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, unprotected sex (be safe everybody), swearing, 18+
> 
> Requested: Yes - Could do a threesome smut with Steve and Javier? I feel like there’s none of those to read

You, Steve, and Javier sit huddled around pictures of La Catedral, trying to figure out how Escobar is getting things in and out of the prison. Not only is this asshole living a life of luxury where the police can’t touch him, but Search Bloc has also now been disbanded. You’ve already found the pigeons Escobar and his men use to communicate but the fucking tunnel is driving the three of you crazy.

“Oh Fuck this!” You yell, throwing the pictures in your hand across the room, staring grumpily as the float to the ground harmlessly instead of putting a hole in the wall like you stupidly wanted them to do. You need something to release your anger on and that didn’t help you at all. “Can’t the damned air force drop a bomb on the place and let that be it?!” You exclaim throwing your head back and staring at the ceiling.

Javier snorts while putting out his cigarette, “as much as I wish that would happen, you have a better chance of becoming a billionaire.”

“Fuck you too.”

“Go to hell.”

“Okay, enough,” Murphy interrupts, knowing the two of you won’t stop swearing at each other, one look at him tells you he doesn’t want to play babysitter for you two tonight and you don’t blame him. You and Javier get along quite well, but you bicker like an old married couple. “We’re not starting this bullshit tonight, let’s just keep looking.”

“Fuck that,” you groan rubbing your tired and sore eyes, “my eyes are crossing and I can’t focus anymore…I either need a stiff drink, sleep, or a good fuck to relax me, not staring at the same pictures over and over again.”

“Bars are closed.” Javier grunts around his new cigarette.

“What?” You question looking at him.

“You said you need a stiff drink or a good fuck, it’s after 3, bars are closed, you won’t get either.”

“Great.” Leaning your head back, you exhale loudly, closing your eyes again feeling tired, pissed, and slightly horny.

“Hey, if you want a good fuck, I’m here,” Javier smirks at you while Steve shakes his head and you sit up straight looking in Javi’s eyes.

“Please…you couldn’t handle me.” Steve snorts out a laugh at that and you look at him smirking, “you couldn’t handle me either.

Javier’s staring at you with a dangerous glint in his eye, while Steve leans back in his chair and rakes his eyes over your body. Not backing down you lean back in your chair and switch your sight between them, making eye contact and smirking at each one. Javier seems to make up his mind because he stands up and walks to you kissing your lips roughly as he pulls you from your chair and sits you on the table. Steve quickly moves all the pictures out of the way before his hands move to your breasts groping them as he kisses your neck. Without removing his mouth from yours, Javi grabs the front of your button-up shirt and rips it open, sending buttons flying across the room.

“Your sewing those back on,” you mutter pulling away from Javier long enough for him and Steve to remove your shirt and bra, before your mouth is taken by Steve, tilting your head over your shoulder.

While Steve is occupying your mouth, Javier unbuttons your pants, hooking his fingers in the hem and gripping your panties, he rips them off your body, pulling your hips forward with them, causing you to fall into a prone position on a table. Without hesitating Javi removes his shirt and spreads your legs, licking a strip up your slit causing you to gasp while he devours you, parting your folds with his tongue and moving your legs over his shoulder.

While Javier was busy eating you out, Steve drops his pants and grips your jaw enough to let your know he wants you to open it. Allowing your jaw to open, Steve slides his long dick into your throat, not letting you set the pace as he fucks your face. He’s not thrusting deep, but it’s enough to threaten to trigger your gag reflex.

“You taste so fucking good,” Javi moans from between your legs.

“You should feel her mouth, it’s magic,” Steve comments as he pushes into your throat deeper.

Javier doesn’t take long to dive into your core with his fingers and he alternates pumping them in and out and making a come here motion with his fingers. Placing his mouth on your clit, he begins sucking hard while rolling his tongue over your sensitive nub, causing you to moan around Steve’s dick, while Javi increases his speed, bringing your orgasm to its climax, faster than ever before.

As Javier pulls away after licking you clean from your orgasm, he removes the rest of his clothes. Reaching up, you fondle Steve’s balls, giving him a new stimulus and cause his hips to stutter at the feeling. His pace increases as does his force, causing your body to slide slightly on the table before Javier moves between your thighs, gripping your legs, he thrusts his thick long cock inside you and begins a brutal pace. All three of you are angry and frustrated and all those feelings are being worked out right now as you fuck together.

Steve rips himself from your mouth and pushes your shoulders up so you’re leaning against Javier. Scooting you so your ass is hanging over the edge of the table, he spreads your cheeks with his hands, carefully positioning his cock at your puckered hole. Trying to relax by kissing Javi, he stops thrusting waiting for Steve to finish, Steve pushes against you, slowly sinking inside your tight hole as you gasp into Javier’s mouth. Placing one hand on your shoulder, the other on your hip, Steve pulls himself into you until he’s pressing flush against your back, panting into your hair as he stays still allowing you to adjust to the feeling.

“Move,” you groan, forehead resting against Javier’s, “both of you, move now!”

They begin thrusting, as one moves in you the other moves out. Unable to circle your hips in the position you’re in, you begin rocking them forward and back, making the guys thrusts harder as they pick up speed.

“Oh my god,” you groan in pleasure as all of you find a good rhythm as Javier grunts out the words ‘fuck’ each time he pushes into you, while Steve just pants behind you. He doesn’t say much but makes a lot of noises while he fucks.

“You like this?” Steve asks from behind you.

“Two men fucking you at the same time,” Javier interrupts.

“Fuck, yes!” You exclaim as your walls begin to flutter and your breathing increases, you know your close and judging by the faltering of the men’s rhythms, they’re close too.

It doesn’t take long for your eyes to roll back into your head as your body clamps down on both men’s cocks and you clutch to Javier’s back dragging your nails across it, leaving long slightly bloody scratches. The pleasure your feeling right now is unlike anything you’ve ever felt before and increasing that pleasure is the feeling of both men flooding your insides with warmth as they come.

“Fuck,” Steve moans as he pulls out of you and walks away, returning a few seconds later with two wet towels for you and Javier to clean up. “Talk about a hell of a way to relieve anger.”

Groaning as Javier pulls out of you he grabs a towel and helps you clean before you put your clothes on he says, “I vote we do this again, next time a job makes us too mad.”

“Deal,” you comment reaching over the pictures for your bra and stopping as you stare at them, “mother fucker, there’s a fucking truck in each photo!”

“What?” They both ask moving closer.

“He’s using the damn truck,” Steve mutters as you begin examining every photo you have.

“Looks like we have work to do tomorrow,” Javi mentions as he finishes getting dressed.

‘ _Finally,_ ’ you think, ‘ _we get a break_.’


	2. Screw Him! - Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut, swearing, 18+
> 
> Requested: Yes - I love the Steve/Javier/reader smut! Hopefully there’s a part 2 cuz it’s sooo good!!!!!
> 
> A/N: Sorry it took so long. My computer died but i just got it back so I will hopefully be writing again soon.  
> Requests are open.

You knew about Los Pepes, and honestly, you didn’t mind, so long as the narcos were being the ones killed, not innocent bystanders and so far that’s what was happening. The thing that pissed you off was the fact that Javier put his career on the line because some jackass in the CIA was too much of a coward to do his own dirty work. You’re also pissed off that Javier feels the need to protect you from certain aspects of the job, like the Los Pepes thing. It angers you that he feels you need to be kept safe from everything, while you understand the sentiment, there’s a little thought in the back of your head that says ‘ _it’s because you’re a woman and he doesn’t think you can stomach it_.’ Your angry confrontation with Javier about his actions led to you being bent over the back of his couch as he angrily fucked you into it, grunting about how ‘ _you just don’t let things go_ ,’ and it’s true, that’s why you’re one hell of an agent.

He thrusts his hips into you hard as you feel his release flood through your body, triggering your climax as your legs shake violently from the pleasure. Once you both come down Javier pushes away from you as though your skin burned him and you kick out at the same time, letting him know you're still pissed and don’t want him near you. He walks to the kitchen as you lean against the couch catching your breath. When he returns, Javier moves behind you, as he touches your back you shrug him off, only to feel him press against you more insistently.

“Don’t be a brat,” he scoffs finally kicking your legs apart as he cleans you up with a warm washcloth.

“You’re an asshole,” you grunt and when he’s done, “thank you.”

Javier nods and sits on his couch without clothes, lighting a cigarette, when you join him, just as naked as he is.

“I wasn’t trying to protect you because you’re a woman or can’t handle what’s happening,” Javier says after taking a long drag of his cigarette, “I did it because you’re my partner and partners are supposed to keep each other safe. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same if you were in my position, y/n.”

“I would have told you,” you hiss before sighing and leaning your head back, “eventually.”

After calming down the two of you make idle chit chat for about 30 minutes before Steve comes barging into the apartment, just as angry as you were before.

“It’s like none of those new assholes give a damn what we did here or what we know,” he yells walking to the couch throwing his things along the way, “they’re the new hot shit and _obviously_ know better than us on…every fucking thing. _Apparently_ , now they agree that we need the new search bloc’s captain's permission before doing anything, despite this being a joint investigation.”

“Fuck that!” “Hell no!” You and Javier yell at the same time, anger and frustration consuming you once again. These people keep trying to tie your hands behind your back and then expect you to catch Escobar, pronto.

Steve rubs his eyes before turning to look at the two of you when he freezes, realizing you're currently naked.

“We still fucking you to release our anger?” He asks, staring you in the eyes.

“Yup,” you reply watching as he undoes his belt and begins striping.

Javier lifts you and throws you over his shoulder, carrying you to his room before throwing you on the bed. Watching as your body bounces on it, he grabs your legs and pulls you to the edge, spreading them as wide as they’ll go before kneeling in position in front of your core as he proceeds to eat you out while Steve continues to undress. Despite the two of you fucking only 30 minutes ago, Javi eats you like a man who’s been starved and is finally allowed his favorite meal, causing you to moan and writhe underneath him, squeezing his head with your legs.

While Javi dines on you, Steve moves on the bed beside your head, erect cock in hand, offering it to you. Straining your neck slightly, you lean over and replace his hand with yours, you’re close enough to the edge that if you want to, you can hang your head off. Taking Steve’s cock into your mouth, you moan around it as his hands move to your breasts. You’re slightly aware of the fact that Javi has untangled himself from your thighs and is currently pushing into you. Javi’s moving slowly as he enters your core, reveling in the feeling of entering you, you can feel his hips stutter as he tries not to lose control and thrust into you as hard as he can.

Getting impatient with how slow he’s being, you roll your hips pulling him into you more as you lock your feet behind him. Understanding what you want, he plunges into you so hard the air is forced out of your lungs in a groan of pleasure.

“Oh... _FUCK_!” Javi exclaims as he pulls out before thrusting back in, beginning a medium pace.

Steve allows you to suck his cock how you want, but soon begins moving at his own speed and you can feel as your throat swells around him during every stroke.

“You feel so fucking good,” Steve grumbles from above you as he keeps his rhythm going, neither of them faltering in their movements.

You're only forced to remove the cock from your throat a few times so you can catch your breath, but then pull it right back in, not wanting to waste time. While on the cusp of an orgasm you faintly hear the word “switch” being announced before both men remove themselves from you and your body is being manhandled as you’re spun around on the bed, ass up facing Steve, while your eyes are level with Javier’s cock.

A little confused at first as to how they moved you so fast, you’re not able to say anything before Steve’s thrusting into your dripping pussy. Confusion no longer muddling your mind, you immediately reach for Javi’s cock, wink at him while taking it into your mouth. Moving your hips back and forth with Steve’s thrusts, you move your hand up and down Javi’s cock in time with your movements, making sure not a single part of him is neglected, much like what you did with Steve.

You can feel Javi place his hands on the back of your head, hissing in pleasure as he helps move your head up and down his length, closing his eyes and throwing his head back at the feeling, muttering the word fuck each time you go down on him. This angle is better for you to work, as you twist your tongue around him, teasing the sensitive flesh on the underside and his tip. Steve begins to pick up the pace and you match him, bucking your hips against his as hard and fast as he’s going, not letting him win this imaginary competition you have in your head where you try to wear them out first. Slowly, you begin to feel perspiration bead up on your skin at the amount of work you're doing, trying to pleasure them both while your orgasm begins to build, again. Unable to stop yourself, a moan slips past your lips that would put a pornstar to shame, maybe you’re enjoying this too much.

“Fuck,” Javi groans, “I need to fuck her...it’s my turn asshole.”

“Fuck you,” Steve moans back, as he gives you one last hard thrust holding still inside you while he collects himself.

They both remove themselves from you and you take a deep breath as Javi pulls you close to him, so your faces are even with each other. Looking you in the eyes, he picks you up and spins around, sitting on the bed with you straddling his lap, carefully lowering you onto his cock in one swift motion. Your eyes flutter shut in pleasure as you exhale a sigh of relief at the feeling.

“I don’t want slow like you were doing,” you exclaim to both men, but continue to look Javi in the eyes, “this is meant to release aggression, remember.”

Javi simply nods as Steve's hands roam your back before reaching your ass, pushing you forward against Javi’s chest, he takes his cock into his hands and enters you gently and slowly, giving you time to adjust. Once he’s fully seated inside of you he rests his head on your shoulder as he waits for your permission to move. You can feel both men twitching inside of you as you clench around them jolts of pleasure coursing through your body.

“Move,” you gasp, moving your hips, “now!”

Bouncing on them as they thrust into you fast and hard you roll your hips with each thrust into you. This time they're moving in time with each other, compared to the last few times you’ve done this.

“I love this,” Steve grunts as he starts moving faster, clearly approaching his release, “not needing to go out looking for someone...or paying some chick…” he gives a pointed look at Javi, who’s ignoring him while staring at your tits, “but finding release with someone who’s as frustrated as me and actually knows why.”

Without answering verbally, you increase your speed to match his, moving your hips back and forth, grinding against them a little.

“I fucking love this body,” Javi responds grabbing your tits so hard there are red marks when he lets go, letting you know by morning there will be bruises on them, “and I love how...fucking...tight it is around me.”

At this point everyone is moving as fast and hard as they can, covered in sweat, the rhythm falters as orgasms begin to reach their peaks, but this time, no one is stopping for anything. Narcos could break down the door with guns pointed at you and you’re pretty sure one of you would grab the spare under the pillow and just start shooting without anyone stopping. Javi jams two of his fingers into your mouth so you can lick them before using them to rub your clit hard and fast. The added pleasure from that pushes you over the edge. Your eyes roll back in your head and your whole body convulses as all sound and vision disappear. You’ve never come this hard, it’s to the point that if Javi hadn’t pulled you against him tight as he empties himself inside of your pussy, your muscles would have caused you to curl in on yourself. Steve follows close behind the two of you, releasing himself inside of you as his hand yanks on your hair and his other digs into your hip.

The next thing you’re aware of is lying on your back while someone cleans you with a warm rag. Breathing harder than you can remember, you push yourself up to your elbows as Javier finishes, throwing the rag in his hamper. Steve is currently sprawled out on the floor as he tries to calm himself. A cigarette is being waved in front of your face as Javier takes a drag from his. As you accept it from him, he collapses beside you.

“I’m glad…” he pants, “we do this...it’s nice having someone know why I’m pounding their brains out instead of them asking me why.”

Steve agrees with him simply by giving a thumbs up before letting it fall back to the floor.

“Yeah,” you agree, “I suggest we keep going until we leave this place.”

“Deal,” both men agree before everyone collapses back, absolutely exhausted.

‘ _There are worse ways to deal with anger_ ,’ you think.


End file.
